


In The Night

by TasteofFreedom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dark, Dark Magic, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sex Magic, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, satanic rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteofFreedom/pseuds/TasteofFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, you were totally fucking him with your eyes. Oh my god, after all this time you wasted sulking over Paige all it took was one look at Stiles to forget her? I didn’t even know you were into guys.”</p><p>"I wasn’t fucking him with my eyes, Isaac.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's Different

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic will contain dark subject matter like rape/non-con. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way then this fic isn’t for you.
> 
> This is my first TW fic so please bare with me. Updates will be slow because college=no free time.
> 
> My tumblr username is seattlebruh101
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything in the Harry Potter universe.
> 
> Quick Note: I realized I put the wrong month for their break up, It's August, not September. Sorry about that! It's been fixed.

“Stilinski?”

Derek frowned at the neat scrawl written on the small parchment envelope in his hands. “Why do you suppose there’s a letter for Stiles at our table?” He focused his attention back to Isaac and Boyd sitting across from him at the Gryffindor table.

The long pause that followed left Derek wondering if they were even paying attention to him in the first place. Frankly, he wouldn’t be too shocked if they weren’t. While his love for his friends ran deep, he had to admit that they weren’t exactly the listening type. Years of friendship had proven that.

“I don’t know.” Isaac was the first to answer. “Maybe it’s from Stiles to you. I mean, the letter was in front of your usual seat.” He reached over to serve himself another scoop of egg from the plate at the center of the table. “If I wanted to get a letter to you without actually making any physical contact with you I would think placing it in front of your usual seat for the past seven years would be a pretty solid way of getting it to you. You’re pretty predictable, Derek.” He raised an eyebrow and gave him a mischievous smirk. “Ten galleons say that it’s a love letter.”

His response to that is tepid at best. Not quite sure if his friend was being serious or not. Isaac’s heartbeat stayed constant throughout his silly wager proposition. However ridiculous it may have sounded to Derek, Isaac was confident that he would win such a bet. “You can’t be serious. Why on earth would Stiles Stilinski leave a letter for me? I know he’s into guys and all but I doubt he’s ‘in love’ with me. I think I would have picked up on that if it were true. Besides, isn’t he dating Whittemore?”

“You’re joking, right?” Isaac said with a mouth full of scrambled eggs. “They went Splitsville back in August, rememb… never mind.” Isaac trailed off. Derek felt like he should tell Isaac that it was okay. He didn’t have to try and spare his feelings by avoiding reality. So Stiles and Jackson had broken up at around the same time he and Paige had. It shouldn’t be a big deal. Almost two and a half months had passed since then. But the truth was it still hurt Derek way more than it should. His thoughts would constantly go back to her, to happier times when they were together and had their whole lives ahead of them. He found himself quickly submerging himself back in the feelings he had felt that day when she had said it was over. Sensing that Derek was thinking of her again Isaac briskly continued. “But anyways, the guy practically drooled his way through fourth year. And that was from just looking at you.” With that a small piece of food went flying from his mouth and back onto his plate.

This earned him a dirty look and exasperated sigh from Boyd. “There are worse things than that, Derek. I guarantee you that Stilinski having a crush on you is better than eating with a person that has the table manners of an acromantula every day.”

“Hey! I know Erica could use some etiquette lessons but there’s no need to be so rude about it. What kind of boyfriend are you anyways?” Isaac shot back with a smirk. Boyd chose to role his eyes and simply ignore him. He was known for being the quiet one of the group, however, Boyd still butted heads with Isaac. Nearly everyone in Gryffindor did. Hell, most of the Houses seemed to have some type of quarrel with him, never anything too major though. Not yet at least.

He looked back down at the envelope. It was rather small, definitely a personal letter. The paper was bright white and would have looked brand new, even expensive, if it weren’t for the worn edges that were crumpled up as though they were shoved haphazardly into the owl’s talons. Upon further examination Derek found that there was a small tear near the bottom left edge; the owl’s doing most likely. It was fairly strange for an owl to get a delivery wrong. Derek thought perhaps a student charmed the poor bird. Maybe a second or third year trying out their rapidly developing magical abilities, after all, what good was magic if you couldn’t have a little fun with it? He remembered when he was just starting to get the hang of it. He certainly had some of his old professors cursing the day he was born, perhaps quite literally.

“Hey losers, quit talking about me behind my back. You know I can hear you from clear across the room, right?” Erica plopped down next to Boyd with her school bag in tow. She gave Boyd a quick peck on the cheek before filling her plate with sausage and eggs.

After she was satisfied with what she has chosen she drew her attention to the envelope in Derek’s hands. “What do you have there? Did the headmaster decide that your poor academic performance last year puts your participation in quidditch this year on hold?” She snickered at him. “If it is you should tell him not to worry about that, its not like you even show up to practice anymore. You’ll probably get dropped any day now if you keep it up. Even then, I doubt the school would allow you to play given your academic track record. You caught a huge break when they let you play even after you flunked. I don’t think they’ll be so kind this time around.” She said the last part with as much venom as she could possibly put into a sentence. She was baiting him for some sort of reaction.

“Shut up Erica.” Derek let out a low growl to show her how unwelcome her comments were.

“Cool it Wolfy. You’re just mad that what I said is true. But really though, what is it?” Her tone became softer as she started on her breakfast. Her own way of acknowledging that perhaps she was being too harsh on him.

“Owl must have dropped off a letter at the wrong table. It’s for Stiles Stilinski.” Derek gestured to Isaac and Boyd. “However, these two seem to think that it’s Stiles’ way of telling me he’s in love with me. Can you believe them? It’s silly. Like I told them, I think I would have been able to pick up on something like that if it were true.”

He watched in slight horror as Erica’s curious expression turned into a stare that seemed to want to drill holes into his very soul. He wasn’t nearly ready for her response.

“Really Derek!” Erica all but shouted. “You mean to tell me that you had no clue that _Stiles Stilinski_ had the biggest crush on you for the longest time? Jesus Christ, I mean come on. He was totally in love with you and I’m pretty sure everyone knew. He would try following you around like a lost puppy when we were younger. You didn’t notice that?”

No, actually he hadn’t. Derek thought back to the few interactions he had had with Stiles. Flashes of hurried ‘sorries’ from Stiles’ part as he bumped into him after quidditch games and in the Great Hall came to mind. They had always been awkward, but he supposed that it was all due to the fact that Stiles was, well, awkward. He never thought that it could be because he had feelings for Derek. He gave Erica a sheepish look, which signified he honestly had no idea.

“Jesus, Derek. Why do you think everyone just about lost their shit when he started dating Jackson? He went from fawning over you to dating the guy you hate over the summer after fourth year, just like that. It was weird and you couldn’t pick up on it then? I’m pretty sure even Paige knew.” Erica didn’t bother to take pity on Derek. His whole body seemed to convey sadness at the mention of Paige’s name. She was seething at this point. “I’m sorry Derek, but was your head so far up Paige’s ass that you didn’t notice what was going on around you? I’m surprised you had any room in your life left for friends to be honest.”

He didn’t bother hiding his hurt expression. A small whine escaped his lips. He placed the envelope on the table and just stared at it thinking over what Erica had just told him. He wanted to be angry at her. Wanted to tell her she didn’t understand a thing, but deep down he knew that there was too much truth in her words for him to even bother trying to deny them.

“Leave him alone Erica, I don’t think that’s what he should be hearing right now.” Surprisingly it was Boyd who came to his rescue. Well, not too surprising really. Boyd had a gift for calming them down and calling truces between them.

Erica’s face softened. “Look Der, I’m sorry, but you were going to hear this eventually. I get it, you and Paige dated for a really long time but you have to realize that it isn’t the end of the world. Sure it hurts right now but life goes on. It’s for the best and you know it. It wasn’t healthy to be so immersed into each other like you were.” Her expression went back to a stern one. “Cora told me you tried going down to the Hufflepuff Basement last night. Derek, are you crazy? She called it quits and you have to respect that. It’s over.”

“I know it’s over, okay! Believe me, I know! I just, I don’t know, I just thought that maybe if- I don’t know, just forget it.” Erica gave him a pitiful look. “Well, for what it’s worth, I don’t think that letter is from Stiles to you. Sure he had the hots for you back then but he moved on when he started dating Jackson. And he really loved him. If you ask me I don’t think he’s been taking the break up all that well either. He isn’t the same anymore. He always looks so tired and sick and pale now. It’s like he’s a different person... but not at the same time, if that makes any sense.” Derek mulled over what Erica told him. If he thought about it he guessed Stiles wasn’t the same as before. Come to think of it, even though their meetings were rare, he had yet to hear his loud voice ringing in the halls this year. Maybe he felt just like Derek was feeling.

“Well I’m glad one of us has some common sense.” He said in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit.

He dropped all intentions of rearing the conversation back to a positive one when the sound of loud footsteps headed in their direction reached is ears. The noise was piercing and echoed throughout the Great Hall. As the steps came closer to them Derek’s nose was hit with a strong perfumed scent. It was a pleasant mix of honey and vanilla. No doubt expensive judging by how it wasn’t asphyxiating to his werewolf senses like some of the other perfumes girls would wear did.

Lydia Martin.

Derek remembered the smell from when she tutored him after Paige had asked kindly for him. He was nearly failing Ancient Runes and in desperate need of help. He couldn’t fail a second year at Hogwarts and he was willing to take any help that came his way. That tutoring session had not ended on a positive note. Derek remembered how Lydia had told him that if she wanted to hear about Paige for an hour she would have just had a conversation with her and that the whole thing was a waste of her time. His ears reddened from the mere memory of it.

“Excuse me” Lydia said as soon as she reached them. “I was wondering if any of you have seen mail that belongs to Ravenclaw students? Some fifth-year Slytherins thought it’d be a brilliant prank to reroute it to the other tables. It’s more of a nuisance than a prank really, but then again that particular cluster of Slytherins is far below the usual standard of their House.” She said this while expectantly tapping her high-heel-cladded foot on the stone floor. A forced smile was laid on her face.

“Actually, we have a letter right here!” Isaac enthusiastically reached across the table to grab the letter in front of Derek to give to Lydia. “Here you go, beautiful!” Isaac grinned like an idiot while Erica rolled her eyes besides him.

“Thank you.” Her thin smile was directed towards Isaac now. Her eyes lit up as she looked down and read the name carefully printed in ink on the envelope. “Oh, Stiles will be happy about this. Well, enjoy your, err breakfast.” She faltered a bit as she looked down at all of their plates piled high with food, lingering the longest on Erica’s before making eye contact with her.

“Will do. Glad we could help.” Boyd tried defusing the tension that was arising between Erica and Lydia when she noticed Lydia’s interest in her plate. “Well then, I’ll leave you alone now.” Lydia added as she made her way further down the Gryffindor table.

“God, I hate her I’m-better-than-you-and-my-shit-doesn’t-smell attitude. Is there anyone else as vain as her? Actually, never mind. I’m sure Jackson could give her a run for her money in that department any day. You know, it would have made more sense for those two to date. Stiles is too sweet. ” Erica spewed as soon as Lydia was out of earshot.

“Erica, Lydia is beautiful, rich, and smart. I’m pretty sure she would have to be insane to not act like that, I mean come on, she has it all.” Isaac made a clear point of exaggerating the ‘all’ part. “Do you think she’d say yes if I asked her out?”

“You said it yourself idiot, she has it all. Including a boyfriend that can kick your ass without breaking a sweat. Is your dumb fantasy worth getting up close and personal with Aiden’s fist?” Erica gave him a knowing look after he responded with a clipped ‘no.’ “Besides, I thought you were talking to Allison? It’s a little sleazy to try and get with two girls at the same time, especially if they’re best friends. It’s low even for you Lahey. Not that you have a chance with either of them.”

Derek couldn’t help himself from smirking at that. He couldn’t blame Isaac for fawning over a girl like Lydia Martin. She was gorgeous with her long, red hair and bright green eyes. She could have almost anyone at Hogwarts and she knew it. Plus he was certain Isaac was just bluffing.

“Well, anyway. I guess that solved that mystery. It wasn’t a love letter after all.” Isaac said in a feeble attempt to change the subject.

Derek’s mood changed yet again as he sensed his sister’s sour one approaching them.

“Derek.” Cora said as she slid in next to him. “Finstock is royally pissed off at you for not going to practice the last couple of days. He said that you’re off the team if you don’t show your sorry butt today. So if I were you, I’d end my little pity party and go. You’re lucky he hasn’t already cut you.”

Derek didn’t bother to look up at Cora and decided to tune her out instead. He knew she and Erica were just trying to look out for him but it didn’t change the fact that he had become this pathetic person since she dumped him. _It’s better this way, Der_. She had told him. _We both knew this was coming for a while now_. But Derek hadn’t known. As far as he was concerned they were both happy. He was wrong.

“Are you even listening to me? Did you not hear me say how important it is that you stay on the team? Jackson and the rest of Slytherin have been on fire this year. You know we can’t beat Ravenclaw without you as long as they have Danny and to add to that their team just got an assistant to help coach them. The guy’s really good Derek, we need you.”

His ears perked up at that. “What do you mean they have an assistant to help them now? Is that even allowed?”

“Apparently. He isn’t getting paid or anything. He just volunteered for the position. It’s Professor Blake’s apprentice, Parrish. Do you see what I mean? We really need you. Quit moping around and come help your team. Your _House_. And stop trying to bother Paige. Trying to sneak into her common room after she broke up with you isn’t romantic. It’s creepy and will get you into so much trouble if you get caught. If I catch you doing it again I’ll tell mom. I’m sure she’ll have no problem coming here in person to tell you what you need to hear. Get your shit together Derek. She wasn’t even your _true_ mate.”

To that Derek had no response. He simply stared back at her.

“Well am I wrong?” Cora arched a brow that begged for him to try and argue with her. He couldn’t, and she knew it. It was something that had bugged him a lot throughout the relationship. He was so sure that they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. He had kept waiting for the day that his wolf would latch onto her soul and reinforce his idea that what they had was real. It never came.

His train of thought was interrupted again. This time by two pale hands that slammed next to his on the table. He mentally cursed himself. How could he let someone, a human even, sneak up on him like that? He really did need to get his shit together.

“Hey, Lahey,” a familiar voice said. “Oh my god! That was horrible. Hey, _Lahey_. Jeez, does that happen a lot? I bet it does, doesn't it? How are you not a violent person, man? Kudos to you my friend because I think I would flip if I heard that every day. Hey, _Lahey_. Jesus, I am so sorry I said that.” The person next to Derek rambled on with a very obvious American accent.

Derek turned his head to look at the newcomer already knowing who it was. His eyes first latched onto the Ravenclaw crest embroidered on his robe. His eyes then traveled further up and lingered on his neck. Derek felt his pulse quicken as he took in the near-flawless ivory skin- lightly peppered with moles. The length of it made it seem regal even. He could sense the blood rushing inside his throat just underneath the near-translucent skin. Derek felt himself swallow as he traveled even further up to Stiles’ face. What he found there were deep red lips that shimmered slightly as their owner wet them with his tongue, a perfect cupid’s bow. Above those lips was a slightly upturned nose and high cheekbones. As his eyes traveled along the contours of his features they were met with golden amber eyes. If he had to choose a word to describe them he would have to go with something like mesmerizing. They were framed by a set of delicately arched eyebrows. The large, dark circles that enveloped Stiles’ eyes, however, marred the beauty of his face. Even then Derek found himself dumbfounded. He didn’t think he had ever been this close to Stiles for a long enough time to really take in what he looked like.

“Dude, your eyes!” Stiles said, breaking the trance he was in.

Derek stared back with his mouth open.

“I’m not an expert on werewolves or anything, but aren’t you guys trained to get that sort of stuff under control when you’re little or something?”

Derek cleared his throat; his face went bright red at the realization that he flashed his beta eyes at him.

“What did you need Stiles?” Isaac said, trying to get back to the original purpose of Stiles’ visit.

“Oh, yeah! Lydia told me you found my letter here. Was there a package with it? Did you see anything else with it? I really need the package that went along with it. I can’t believe those Slytherin assholes. Actually, never mind.  Yes I can. Those idiots give the entire House a bad rep.” He paused to think about what he had just said. “Well, they make it worse than it already was to begin with. I’m sure they’re going to get an earful from Aiden once Lyds mentions it to him though. So, was there anything else with it?” Stiles looked at Isaac expectantly. It bothered Derek for some reason. He wanted his attention back on him. He felt a growl start rumbling deep within his chest. Cora kicked his leg underneath the table before it was audible to Stiles, but nearly everyone else around him took notice.

“Um, Derek found it on the table when he got here. You should ask him.” He pointed in his direction.

Stiles now looked back down at Derek. One eyebrow arched higher than the other. “Well?”

Derek just stared at him.

“Why don’t you just ask Jackson to get those Slytherins to leave you guys alone?”

It was the first thing that came out of his mouth and he hated himself for it.

He stared back at Stiles and watched as a pained expression flashed across his face for a brief moment before going back to a collected and cool gaze.

After a few awkward seconds of silence Stiles replied, “Because we aren’t really on speaking terms. He dumped me a couple of months ago. Kind of like how Paige dumped you. I’ll take that as no then, asshole.”

With that Stiles turned around and quickly headed towards the doors to exit the Great Hall.

He had absolutely no idea what came over him as he watched him go.

“Derek, what the fuck?”

He turned to look at Erica. “It just came out!"

“Yeah, I bet it did. What was that all about? You flashed your eyes at him, Der. I was scared you were going to wolf-out on him for a second there.” Cora’s tone was more concerned.

“Dude, you were totally fucking him with your eyes. Oh my god, after all this time you wasted sulking over Paige all it took was one look at Stiles to forget her? I didn’t even know you were into guys.” Isaac was laughing at him. “And you fucked it up in like five seconds! What kind of question was that? Why don’t you just ask that Slytherin boyfriend of yours that dumped you like yesterday’s trash and hooked up with someone else like two days later to help you?” Isaac tried to imitate him by making his voice deeper. “You know, his mom died before he came to Hogwarts, Derek. Why didn’t you bring that up while you were at it?”

“That’s enough Isaac. That wasn’t even funny. Derek didn’t mean it and I’m sure that when he has the opportunity he’ll apologize to Stiles. Right, Derek?” Boyd’s tone made it clear that what he was saying wasn’t just a suggestion.

“Yeah. I gue-”

Derek’s voice faltered as Paige entered the Great Hall, he didn’t have to turn around to know she was walking towards the Hufflepuff table. He wanted to though. Wanted to take in her lightly tanned skin. Her flowing dark hair that shined beautifully in the sun and the beauty mark that rested just underneath her left eye. Wanted to get a better whiff of her scent, that all too familiar smell that was a mix of fresh rain in a meadow, citrus fruits bursting with flavor, and delicious earthy undertones. He didn’t though.

“Yeah, I guess.” He finished. “And I wasn’t fucking him with my eyes, Isaac.”


	2. Goodnight Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Darker material in this chapter.

_August_

 

The music was thumping loudly all around him. Stiles was certain that even the walls were vibrating along to the chaotic sound of music and young people dancing and screaming. Trying to keep up with the fast paced atmosphere of Club Lucifer. The ridiculously attractive guy that had started grinding up behind him a few songs earlier asked him a question that he didn’t quite catch.

 

“What was that!?” Stiles turned around and practically screamed into the guy’s ear.

 

Hottie responded by bringing Stiles in closer to him, a firm grip on his sides.

 

“Your name!” He leaned down and spoke into his ear as he started swaying rhythmically with him along to the music. “What’s your name?” This time less forcefully as the song that was being blasted started to fade away, nearing its end.

 

The sweet smell of cinnamon infused with vodka and a hint of sweat filled Stiles’ nose with Hottie so close to his face. He closed his eyes and took in the wonderfully sinful aroma. His lips formed a small grin as he leaned into his chest.

 

His momentary trance was broken when he heard a soft chuckle coming from Hottie.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re already too gone to remember your name.”  

 

He quickly puled away from him. “Oh, yeah! Uh, No, umm…” Stiles felt his face heat up and it wasn’t the warmth of the room that was causing it. He knew his cheeks were painted a deep red from embarrassment. Hopefully the strobe lights flashing everywhere would disguise it. They probably didn’t.

 

“Stiles. My name is Stiles.” He tried his hardest to sound as sober as he absolutely wasn’t.

 

That earned him another small chuckle. “Stiles” Hottie repeated, trying the name out on his own. “I like it. It’s unique.”

 

Hottie cupped his face with his hands and drew small circles with his thumbs over Stiles’ lips. “I’m Jordan.” He purred before leaning in to give him a kiss.

Hott- no _, Jordan’s_ lips were warm and soothing against his own. Stiles closed his eyes again; this time he intentionally let the moment take him.

He felt Jordan’s tongue brush up against his lips. Stiles parted them as an invitation. Their kiss turned much deeper after that. It was wild and wet and gloriously sloppy. The taste of alcohol on Jordan’s tongue wasn’t nearly as strong as what Stiles had been expecting. He let his hands creep up on Jordan’s soft, brown hair, fingers looking for something to hold on to, while Jordan let out a muffled moan as he slid his hands underneath Stile’s tank top.

 

He was really doing this. He was making out with a complete stranger at a muggle club in the heart of London. Well, not a complete stranger. At least he knew his name, if that counted for anything. If only Jackson could see him now.

 

Dammit, Jackson.

 

He pulled away from Jordan. “Wait.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

_What was wrong?_

Wasn’t this what he wanted? The whole point of tonight was to have fun and forget about his stupid love life. _Let loose_. Those were the words that Scott and Lydia had used. And he was. He wanted so badly to just live a little and prove to someone, anyone that he was going to be okay.

 

But the mere thought of Jackson brought back all the feelings of heartbreak and disgust that he had tried to drown out with shots of Smirnoff and Absolut Raspberry all night long. He had even taken a hit from a stranger’s joint in the bathroom earlier to demonstrate that he was here to have fun.

 

So why was he backing out now? This was muggle London for crying out loud. It wasn’t like anyone at school or his dad would find out. The only people who knew he was here were Scott, Lydia, Kira, and Aiden. And they wouldn’t tell a soul. They themselves were lost somewhere in the throng of sticky bodies, spilt drinks, and suspiciously odorous clouds.

 

Come to think of it, Stiles had yet to see his friends since he departed from the group to go to the bathroom. He guessed that was nearly an hour ago.

 

He motioned to check his phone real quick when another realization struck him. His phone had been inside the chest pocket of his flannel shirt. The one he had discarded somewhere in an attempt to cool down.

“My friends.” Stiles blurted.

 

“I came with my friends. I- I should try to find them. I don’t want them to worry.”

 

Jordan reached down and intertwined his hands with Stiles’ sweaty ones. “Is that it?” He said with a twinkle in his mesmerizing emerald eyes. “They’ll be fine. I’m sure they know you’re old enough to take care of yourself.” He slowly slid his mouth next to his ears. “You’re big boy aren’t you?” He didn’t even try to hide the implication in that.

 

Stiles felt the blood rushing to his cheeks again.

 

“C’mon, they know you’re fine.” Jordan parted from him and started to lead him towards the edge of the mass of people. “I’m thirsty. Lets get something to drink.”

 

Stiles followed.

 

A part of him knew it wasn’t a smart thing to do. But another part, the stupidly drunk one, cheered him on.

 

They ended up at the bar. It was crowded with people exchanging crumpled bills for fizzy drinks in shot glasses. Stiles had avoided that particular area in fear of coming across someone who wouldn’t be so easily fooled by his I.D. He knew his fear was mostly unfounded. Technically their I.D.’s weren’t _fake_ ; they were just slightly enhanced by magic. There was no way a muggle would know any better. But his obvious youthful appearance had him relying on Aiden, who looked much older than his actual age, for drinks at the beginning of the night.

 

Sensing his reluctance Jordan ushered him to the left where there were a few empty cushioned seats. “Stay here.” He ordered. “I’ll be right back!”

 

Stiles lay down and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy. The alcohol was really starting to kick in now. He took a deep breath with his nose and slowly exhaled.

 

_Seriously, what was he doing?_

This was ridiculous. He knew absolutely nothing about Jordan besides his name. And he was about to drink with him. Scott and Lydia were probably worried sick looking for him.

 

Maybe this night was a waste. He was foolish to think that he could just go and forget all his troubles by grinding on complete strangers and drinking liquor.

 

He let a few minutes pass before he started to get up. He should just go find the gang and tell them it was time to go.

 

“I’m back! Got here as fast as I- you’re not leaving are you?”

 

“Hey man, yeah. I-I should really get back to my friends. Th- they’re probably worried sick.” Stiles fumbled with his words.

 

Jordan looked genuinely disappointed at this. It almost made Stiles second-guess himself.

 

“How ‘bout this.” He said after a moment. “Just take one drink with me. We’ll talk for a little while. Who knows, if your friends are looking for you they may have a better chance of finding you if you’re in one place. If they don’t show up while we’re hanging out here, I’ll help you find them myself. What do you say?”

 

Stiles mulled it over. It made sense to stay put. Plus he really wasn’t feeling up to the task of weaving his way through the large crowd to find Scott or Lydia. Or even Aiden or Kira for that matter. It couldn’t be too bad.

 

“I mean, I- I guess it couldn’t hurt. Like, just for a little while anyways.” Stiles caved.

 

Jordan gave him a large smile that showcased his perfect teeth. The dark lighting of this part of the club made them contrast beautifully against his tan skin. Jeez, this guy was gorgeous.

 

“Now we’re talking.” Jordan’s said while maintaining his smile. “Here, take this.” He outstretched his arms towards him. Stiles finally noticed the three drinks he was holding together in his hands. Two shot glasses filled to the brim with a dark amber liquid and a third larger one that contained something that was fizzy and dark. It looked suspiciously like soda. “This one’s yours.” He motioned slightly with his chin towards the farthest shot glass.

 

Stiles hesitated for a moment. A knot began to form in his lower abdomen. _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all_.

 

Jordan let out a laugh.

 

“I’m kidding! Take whichever one you want. I swear I didn’t put anything in them, Scout’s honor.” He paused. “People say that still, right?”

 

Stiles eased a little and gave him a small smile. “Not really. Just in super cheesy movies.” He took the shot glass behind the one Jordan had originally claimed to be his.

 

“So, what is this,” he said as he took careful sniff of the concoction in his glass. Whatever it was, it was definitely _strong_.

 

“Four Horsemen.” Jordan answered coolly as he sat down. He motioned for him to do the same next to him. Stiles did. “And this,” he said while raising the larger glass, “is for just in case you think you need something to chase it down.” So it was soda.

 

“Here,” Jordan gave him the glass with soda. “After three.” Stiles readied his own drink. “One. Two.” Jordan gave a dramatic pause and wiggled his eyebrows in anticipation. It almost made him giggle. “And three!” They both raised their shots and tilted their heads back, letting the amber liquid slide down their throats.

 

Jordan finished first with a loud “Woo.” Stiles meanwhile had made the mistake of tasting the Four Horsemen for too long. He reeled back nearly gagging. His eyes burned.

 

“No no no!” Jordan told him as he kept Stiles’s hand from bringing the drink away from his mouth. “You can’t let it beat you.”

 

Stiles took in the last of the drink forcefully and quickly chased it down with the soda Jordan had given him. It was root beer. The sweet taste of it did little to alleviate his burning throat.

“Wow,” he proclaimed after clearing his throat for an obscene amount of time. “Four Horsemen. Not doing that again.”

 

“Nice job. You didn’t let any spill. I’m impressed,” Jordan reassured him. He took Stiles’s empty shot glass from his fingers and placed it next to his own empty one on the wooden coffee table in front of them.

 

Stiles took another swig of his root beer and stared at Jordan, who was already doing the same.

 

“Sorry if I came on a little too strong back there.” Jordan was the first to break the silence. “Couldn’t help myself. You’re so damn cute.” He gave a little laugh at the end.

 

“Oh, no. It’s totally cool, man. You’re, you’re really cute too, like, way more than cute…” Stiles trailed off and felt like an idiot. He wasn’t sure if his face could get any redder at this point.

 

Jordan smiled. “Well, I’m glad you think that. So... Stiles.” He drew out his name with a curious expression plastered on his face. “Is that short for something?”

 

This time Stiles let out an obnoxiously loud laugh.

 

“Dude, you’re not getting my full name. I may be hella fucked up but I’m not telling you that! Seriously man, like, I’ve only told two people in the whole world out of my own free will.” He banged his fist against his chest in a pseudo display of manliness. As if that itself was a testament to his strength. “It’s Polish and hard to pronounce. I’ll tell you that much.” He swirled his root beer with the straw he had discarded earlier in the hope of getting root beer in his mouth quicker to ease his taste buds.

 

“Okay.” Jordan said while he stretched out both arms on the futon, casually wrapping one around Stiles. “So you have Polish ancestry and judging by your accent you're American. That’s a good start in getting to know you.” He gently tapped his fingers against Stiles’s shoulder in what felt like a random pattern.

 

“Hey, how do you know I’m not Canadian?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” He gave him another one of his show-stopping smiles. Stiles felt his stomach do a little back flip.

 

“Just a guess really. America is much larger than Canada in terms of population. It was more likely that you were American. Statistically speaking that is.”

 

“Well aren’t you the smart one. Using colmo- common. _Common_ sense to get to an answer.”

 

“I like to think I’m slightly above average in the intellectual department. So what brings you to London?”

 

“I, I got to school here. In Europe I mean, not here as in here in London.” Stiles was struggling to keep as much truth into his story without revealing too much to the muggle. Would he even believe him if he let something slip? He was clearly intoxicated.

 

Jordan didn’t press him further on specifics of the location of his school, to Stiles’s relief. “That must be pretty expensive then. Tuition is ridiculously high for international students.”

 

“My mom used to attend it. She was originally from England. I got what you could call a sort of scholarship to go there as well.”

 

“Oh, so you’re a legacy then.” It was more of a statement than an actual question. Stiles bobbed his head in agreement.

 

“That’s interesting.” He slid his body slightly closer to Stiles’s own. He didn’t say anything about it.

 

“What about you? Are you from London?”

 

“I’m not really from the area,” was all Stiles got in return. “My life isn’t really all that spectacular. It’s pretty bland compared to yours, I’m sure.” Jordan clearly meant for that to be the end of it. But Stiles pressed on.

 

“C’mon. I told you something about me.” Stiles pleaded.

 

“Okay then.” He responded after contemplating it. “I got a sort of internship at a really prestigious school up North this year. I start in September. I was pretty lucky to get it, really. I’m pretty fresh out of graduate school, you could say.”

 

“Now we’re getting somewhere. So you just graduated, huh? That means you’re twentyyyy…” Stiles let on as a clear invitation for Jordan to finish for him.

 

“I’m twenty-seven. Very subtle interrogation method by the way.” Jordan squeezed his bare forearm slightly with the hand that was draped around him. “And I take it you’re at least twenty-one. There’s absolutely no way you could have entered otherwise, correct?” Stiles averted eye contact but not before seeing the cheeky wink that Jordan gave him.”

 

“Yeah, totally. Twenty-one. Dos y Uno. The golden age.” The Four Horsemen was clearly beginning to show its hideous face. Stiles wanted to bang his head against the small coffee table in front of them. _Well that was smooth_.

 

Jordan dropped the topic of age. That alone should have raised red flags everywhere for Stiles, but he was currently struggling to form coherent sentences in his mind, let alone voice them properly.

 

“My god, you know what I really want? Tacos! Like, why doesn’t London have decent tacos? There’s this great place back where I live that serves the B-E-S-T tacos. And it’s right next to this place that has awesome curly fries!” At this point, everything that came out of his mouth made perfect sense to him. Who could argue with a good taco?

 

“You’re really funny,” Jordan bent down and gave him quick peck on the cheek. Before Stiles could react Jordan started the conversation up again.

 

“I’m sure the tacos and curly fries here are a pale comparison to the ones you can find in California.”

 

Stiles frowned. “I don’t remember telling you that I was from California.” He gave him a confused look.

 

Without hesitation Jordan simply replied with, “Of course you did. I think that maybe the Four Horsemen was the tipping point for you.” His tone was similar to that of a parent lecturing their child about something obvious.

 

Stiles took what Jordan told him for face value. He really wasn’t in the right mindset to judge if it was true or not. “Oh. Shit, man. I Solomo. Solemin. I _solemnly_ swear I’m not some loser drunk that gets wasted every other day. This is like, the third time in my life. I swear. I promise.” He let out an abhorrent spout of giggles. “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. I’m drunk off my ass. I lost my phone. And to top it all off I have no clue where my friends are. Isn’t this like, the exact opposite of what a night out is supposed to be?”

 

“You can’t define what makes a good time now, can you? The point of it is to have fun. You can’t put restrictions on that. Fun just happens and shit usually follows. Oh well,” was Jordan’s reply. He wasn’t the first person to tell him this.

 

“You sound just like my ex, you know that?” Stiles said. “Like, exactly like him.” Great, he was thinking about _him_ again. “You wanna know how we met? It’s probably the stupidest shit ever, I swear.”

 

“Of course,” Jordan speedily encouraged him. “I want to get to know you better.”

 

“I went to one of his qu- uh, one of his sports games when we were fourteen. The funny thing is I didn’t even go to watch him or his team play.” He started giggling. “You see I used to have this huge crush on a guy that was on the opposing team. Like, a ginormously huge crush on the guy and I don’t even think he really knew I existed.” Stiles paused and thought back on his innocent fourteen-year old self. On how simple things seemed to be compared to now. “So, Jackson’s team lost really bad, and I was super stoked ‘cause Derek kicked ass.” He was amazed at how childish he had been in the past, chasing after Derek Hale like that. “And I went over to congratulate him and like, try and have an actual conversation with him for the first time in like, ever. And he totally blew me off. He walked right by me. He even bumped my shoulder. Can you believe that? Totally rude.” Stiles started shaking his head to in a faux demonstration of severe disapproval. “So he blows me off and goes to hug Paige, his girlfriend. I guess I shouldn’t have been as offended, but that just wrecked me.” Stiles was now deeply immersed in the memory. “I thought it wrecked me. That feels like a little boo boo a kid gets on the playground now.”

 

“So I start crying in the corner trying to hide from everyone and _Jackson_ comes over to me and straight up asks me why I even liked the guy.” He surprises himself by laughing at the fond memory. “Straight up, he’s like, ‘Hale’s a dumbass and you’re way too smart for him.’ And that was that. Jackson was friends with this guy I knew and we talked occasionally when we were all together. I slowly started losing interest in Derek when I started to think to myself ‘hey, this guy is a bit of a dumbass.’ That summer we met up and really hit it off, so he asked me out and I said sure.”

 

The good feelings that theses memories once brought him now started to cut at him like rusting daggers.

 

He felt warm tears start sliding down his cheeks. His vision began to blur from the salty droplets. “You know, this has been a really shitty month for me. Like, I know it’s stupid and pathetic, but my boyfriend fucking dumped me. And it’s probably fucked that I’m thinking like this but he dumped me for a _girl_. That shit just fucking makes it hurt even worse.” Stiles covered his face with his hands and leaned over so his elbows were resting on his knees. “It’s like, did what we have not count? Were two years just wasted for both of us?” He was crying harder. He was certain that he looked like a disgusting wet mess right now, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. “He made me feel like I was the best thing to ever fucking walk this goddamn earth. And he told me that I made him feel the same way.” He partly uncovered his face from his hands as the tears slowed. “This was the first real relationship for both of us. I know it was stupid to think we’d last forever or whatever, but it still fucking hurts. I know absolutely nothing about relationships outside of Jackson.” He stopped talking while he composed himself a little.

 

“He knew everything about me… I-I obviously didn’t know everything about him though.” The tears stopped. “Shit, I am so fucking sorry about that. You so did not deserve any of that.” He rubbed his eyes and face until the skin felt raw. “I am so sorry. This is so embarrassing. I hope you don’t think I’m just a whiny little kid.”

 

“Hey, relax.” There was no space between him and Jordan now. He found the warmth radiating from his body relaxing. Reassuring even. “Everyone goes through tough break-ups. It’s part of being human. You’re allowed to cry, Stiles. Just let it all out. And I _did_ ask for it.” Jordan’s right hand was giving his back a soothing massage.

 

Stiles smiled. “You’re so nice. You don’t even know me. More people should definitely be more like you. And you’re really hot too.” He started giggling again certain that he still had red eyes from crying.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jordan said with an amused expression.

 

Stiles leaned back on the futon and pressed himself even tighter against Jordan. “Nothing. You’re just so nice.” He turned his head so it was resting on his chest and inhaled deeply. “And you smell really good.”

 

“I’m glad you think so. And I’m not just being nice by hearing you out. I really want to know what you’re thinking. We all need to let loose sometime.”

 

“That’s exactly what my friends told me. Only, their idea of letting loose involved me going to a nightclub.” He sighed. “I guess I just needed to say what was on my mind ‘cause I’m feeling better. Like, it still hurts like hell and all, but at least it’s not all trapped in my head anymore. Know what I mean?”

 

“I know exactly what you mean. But I’m sure you could have told your friends all of this. That’s what friends do for each other, isn’t it?”

 

Guilt filled Stiles’s gut. “Ugh, please don’t think my friends are horrible and negligent people. They’re really not. They’re actually amazing people. My friend Lydia flew from London all the way to Santa Rosa and took a cab to my house in Beacon Hills just to make sure I was all good. How many people would do that for a friend? It was actually really touching. Knowing that _Lydia_ navigated _muggle_ Calif- never mind. I’m drunk. I’m just saying stupid shit now.” He prayed to whatever mystical being that was out there to let Jordan gloss over his slip up. _How the hell was he going to explain that_?

 

“What was that? Muggle, was it? What a peculiar word.” Stiles glanced up and saw Jordan give him a half-smile. One of his canines was partly exposed by the raising of his lip. It looked so menacing and out of place that it commanded Stiles’s attention for a moment.

 

“No. Forget what I said, Just stupid shit. I’m just rambling. Really, it’s just stupid shit. Forget it.”

 

Jordan drew him in even closer. Stiles’s was half-sitting on his lap now. “If you say so.” He took in a long whiff of Stiles’s throat.

 

Stiles just lay there for a long time taking in the moment. Enjoying the rush that came from feeling Jordan leave kisses all along his throat and collarbone.

 

“This is so surreal,” he said, breaking the moment of bliss. “Like, an hour ago I was out there grinding up on strangers and struggling to say an actual sentence without slurring. And now I’m here, clearly even more drunk than I was out there.” He motioned to the dance floor. “But, my mind feels clearer now. Like, I’m so calm and I can actually talk like a human being and there’s this loud ass music playing in the background and it’s almost like it’s not even there. Weird, huh?”

 

“Mmm, yeah, strange.” Jordan said between kisses. The wet skin he was leaving behind felt amazing whenever he blew on it. It was almost like a refreshing breeze if he closed his eyes. Stiles turned to Jordan at an awkward angle and really took him in.

 

He was wearing a dark button-up shirt. The darkness of the room kept him from guessing the exact shade. It was probably dark blue or something. His legs were clad in some really expensive-looking jeans that felt warm and smooth under the exposed skin of his thigh.

 

“Aren’t you uncomfortable? It’s hot as hell in here and you’re all covered up.”

 

He must have found what he said extremely funny because he let out a hardy laugh. “You really are too much. Believe me, I’ll manage.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I totally ditched my shirt somewhere earlier _and_ I persuaded Lydia into letting me wear shorts tonight and I _still_ feel a little hot.” Stiles fanned himself with his hand to prove his point. “Seriously. I sacrificed so much to make this happen.” He motioned down his body. “She made me shave _everything_ as a condition. Wouldn’t let me leave her dad’s apartment until I did it. According to her it’s what’s ‘in’ right now. I mean, I guess it was kind of worth it. I’m the least hot I could possibly be without being in bare boxers or naked.” He blushed again at the implication in his sentence. Hoping Jordan didn’t take him to seriously.

 

He simply grabbed Stiles with both hands snug on his sides and lifted him so he was seated completely on his lap. Stiles definitely felt _him_ hard against his lower back. Jordan leaned into the back of his neck. “It’s no big deal.” He said in a husky tone. “Just means you’re smoother.” He took another audible inhale of Stiles’s jugular. “You smell so good.” He said, barely above a whisper. His right hand started exploring his leg, going higher and higher with each stroke.

 

It felt so damn good but he couldn’t.

 

“J-Jordan, s-slow down. I-I don’t think-”

 

“Shh, just relax. We’re not doing anything. Aren’t you here to let loose?” Jordan cooed. Keeping Stiles from finishing his sentence

 

Stiles went still, his heart beating hard inside his chest.

 

“You know what? I have something that’ll help you calm down.” He felt Jordan rummage through his jean pocket under him.

 

He produced a small brown vile with liquid inside and swirled it around in front of Stiles for him to see. For a moment he though it was some sort of elixir or potion given its inconspicuous appearance. “Wh-What is that?” he said feeling far more uneasy than he had earlier.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s just some good old-fashioned English. This stuff is real liquid gold.” Jordan answered with a big smile. “It’s easy.” Jordan popped open the lid, moved his nose over the neck, and inhaled deeply through one nostril while covering the other with the same hand.

 

He quickly popped the lid closed again, shut his eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. After a while he opened them again and let out a loud “Fuck.”

 

Stiles figured it was best for him to leave. “Yeah, no. Sorry man. I-I should find my friends. I should find them.” Stiles unwrapped the arms Jordan had wrapped around him once again and tried to get up. When he stood he felt the floor move under him and quickly lost his balance. He crashed clumsily next to Jordan on the futon.

 

The room felt like it was spinning now. He felt a weight come over him. It was Jordan.

 

“C’mon. I promise it isn’t that ba-.”

 

“Hey! Everything alright here?”

 

One of the club goers that was seated on one of the nearby seats had approached them. He was a big man with thickly corded arms and a broad chest. He was wearing all black. Stiles guessed the guy was with security.

 

“ _We_. Are doing just fine. Now, all of you need to get lost before I snap your fucking necks.”

 

The voice came from above Stiles and shocked him. But it couldn’t be Jordan. The voice that had spoken was _dreadful_. It sent shivers running down his neck and reminded him of every horrible nightmare he ever had. The voice was one that would inspire fear in the heart of whoever heard it.

 

Whatever had spoken was _not_ Jordan.

 

The security man simply turned around and walked away, quickly followed by the few people that had been relaxing on the cushioned seats.

 

“Do you see what you made me do Stiles?” It was clearly Jordan now. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re pretty little ass is going to get up and come with me to my car. We’re going to get out of here without a single peep from you. And if you make it any more difficult than it has to be I’ll break every goddamn bone in your friends’ bodies. Sound like a plan?”

 

Stiles stayed motionless. Trying to grasp on to what was happening.

 

Jordan clamped onto his arm with a bruising force, lifting him into a seating position. “Does it sound like a plan, Stiles?” He said his name in that horrible voice.

 

“What did you do to my friends.”

 

“They’re fine.” He paused. “And they’ll stay that way if you come with me.”

 

“What are you?”

 

He let out a blood-curling laugh. “Not human, obviously. Let’s just say I’m on a little vacation far from home. Now, don’t worry. We’re going to have so much fun together.” He lowered his head and ran his tongue up Stiles’s neck.

 

“Wh- What’s home to you?” His voice faltered and faded to a barely audible whisper.

 

“My, such a curious little thing you are.” He trailed his tongue slowly along his jawline until he reached his ear. Once there he stopped and raised a hand to cover his mouth with long, cold fingers.

 

He uttered a single word in that monstrous voice.

 

“Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that...
> 
> I really want to thank everyone who took the time too read this mess. I know I'm not the best writer, heck I'm not even an English major or anything. I'm studying architecture of all things. That being said, the next chapter will hopefully come sometime during spring break. I've been crazy busy and just barely found a little window of time to write.
> 
> For those of you interested, this chapter is also my own celebration of Rihanna topping the charts for a 14th time! This story will also be inspired by her new album. As you may notice by the title of the chapter (I'm a huge RiRi fan if you haven't caught on).
> 
> Please comment your thoughts on the story. That make me so happy!


End file.
